Once
by Arual20
Summary: Seto Kaiba loses his corporation, his brother, etc a poem of his thoughts about his luck and of Yugi and the others. We go back quite a few years and see where it all began until the day that he joined Ayustak Corp. in the present.
1. Once

Hey I hope you like this I've had this idea in my head for a while so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! But at the moment I don't remember who does! Oh, well!

Once

Once I was on top,

Now I feel like I'm about to pop,

Once surrounded by fans,

Now I'm left without even a ceiling fan,

Throwing me in the gutter,

Like damage butter,

Doors shut in my face,

I leave without a trace,

Humiliated forever,

It feels like it'll never get better,

My brother taken away,

What is there but wither away,

Heard of Motou's gang,

How successful they've become,

Motou with his title,

Will never go without income,

Ha! I once was there,

One step behind yes,

But I still was there,

But one slip up,

And they all forgot,

Gardener, with her friendship speeches,

And dreams of dance,

Got far in her goal

And now she's a pro,

I'm sure that even after all her friendship speeches,

Now she wouldn't pass even a single glance at me,

Taylor, no matter how stupid or naive he is,

He was able to find a steadier job than me,

Bakura, left for Egypt,

Digging into pasts,

Of once known acquaintances,

That's the only thing that I can say,

But one puzzles me,

That of Wheeler,

Who I ridiculed day in and day out,

The one who I've heard,

Disappeared and never returned,

Where does a person like Wheeler go?,

What were his dreams?, what were his goals?,

I guess we'll never now,

At least not me,

Years went by,

The jobs that I could get,

Weren't able to pay my rent,

I guess that I was to mean,

And now I'm being punished,

Until this day,

I don't know why,

I heard of a job at a prestigious company,

And decided to try,

I was curious to see,

Who it's mysterious CEO could be,

As long as the CEO,

Wasn't like Dartz or Pegasus,

I new I'd lived,

When I was led in,

The guard curling his nose at me,

What surprised I had,

At the man to be seen.

Wheeler?????, I said totally shocked at seeing him. It truly couldn't be mistaken, it truly was him. With his dirty blonde hair and hazel brown eyes, there was no doubt it was him. The only difference was that his hair wasn't a mess like it always was when we were in school, and it was a bit longer and he had a brown suit on that fit very nicely. How did a mutt like you, end up in a place like this?, I said sneering, almost immediately regretting it, not knowing what had come over me.

His eyes unnerved me as he doesn't say anything, his calculating stare passes over my person and he frowns at the state of my clothes. "I advice you to hold your tongue, Mr. Kaiba. If you expect to get a job here, you're lucky enough as it is, being where you are", he says narrowing his eyes and with an educated voice. I noticed immediately the change of his voice; he didn't have the harsh Brooklyn accent anymore. "And why is that?", I questioned, with a bit of fear that he would be thrown out. "Being who you are, and the way you've ridiculed me for years, why should I have given you a chance. But I know that you've have had a rough few years, losing Mokuba.." Here I tensed up not wanting to think of that.

"Losing your business, your life, your money, and no one giving you a job. It must be tough", he says in a tone that I didn't recognize. "It's none of your business! You would never understand, you've never past through that!", I screamed mad, believing him to me pitying me, I hated when people pitied me. Wheeler start laughing and it made me shiver. "Have you forgotten so easily, how my life was back then or where you too blind to see it for what it was? When I was a kid, my mom took my baby sister from me and I never saw her again for years, until we were teenagers. I was too poor to buy things that I wanted, and no one wanted a street rat working for them and other things like that.", he says. "I'm sorry, it's just been difficult", I say to him.

"Yes, I know.", Wheeler says nodding. I've got a few things you must follow if you decide to take the job", Wheeler says looking at me. "What are they?", I ask curious. "You will call me Mr. Wheeler or sir, no more no less, you're superiors demand respect, you will get weekends off but you will never take the week off unless you have authorization from me personally, you will get here at 7:00 and work till 9:00, and that's it for now.", says Mr. Wheeler. "Yes, sir. Umh, if I did get the job where would I be working? From what I've heard you own different companies. You'll be working in the gaming company, when I think you're ready to move somewhere else, I'll notify it. So will you take the job?", asks Mr. Wheeler. I think for awhile and I think that this is the best chance that will ever come. "Yes, Mr. Wheeler, sir, I'll take the job.", I say shaking Mr. Wheeler's hand. "Excellent, welcome to Ayustak Corp."


	2. A Disturbing Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

_"Once I was on top, _

_Now I feel like I'm about to pop"_

A Disgruntling Meeting

Seto Kaiba sits at his desk staring angrily at the screen of his laptop. He types rapidly over the keyboard as he works on a new pet project of his, a new simulation system. He was almost finished working out the last bugs, but there were still a few that escaped him. He was almost ready to throw his laptop out the window but that wouldn't be proper of The Seto Kaiba. He was grinding his teeth so hard that you could almost hear it. "Mr. Kaiba, sir…", calls a voice almost timidly through the intercom on Kaiba's desk.

"What!", Kaiba calls back almost on the point of shouting. "The Ceo of Niur Corp and his representatives are here for their meeting with you, Mr. Kaiba", says Kaiba's secretary trying to maintain calm. Kaiba eyes turn into slits. "There meeting isn't until next week, if they think that I'm supposed to meet them at their own time and convenience , they're surely mistaken. I will not meet earlier or later then the date already established, you be sure that they know that and to show them the door!, Kaiba says coldly.

"Yes, sir", the secretary says fast, before shutting off the intercom. The woman looks up to John Stearn, Ceo of Niur Corp and his representatives, who had an aristocratic air around him and you new instantly that he was trouble. His representatives were murmuring angrily with each other. "You heard, Mr. Kaiba. Now, leave.", says the secretary as she organizes her desk. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that", says Stearn with a low but powerful tone, "You see it's not in my nature." "Well, you'll have to make it your nature, because with Mr. Kaiba what goes, goes and you can't change it", the secretary tells him hoping that he'll give up, not wanting to lose her job.

"Well, he'll have to make changes with me, or he'll have many problems from here on out", the ceo says with a frightening grin. His representatives laugh at his words, seems many others had suffered when they refused to meet with him. He then walked over to the double doors behind the secretary's desk which was Kaiba's office. "Wait you can't go in there! Stop!", says the secretary. But the ceo just ignored her and went in, slamming the door open.

"How dare you come in here, without permission!, Kaiba yells when he stands up at the intrusion. Good to meet you, Seto Kaiba. I'm John Stearn, Ceo of Niur Corp!, says the ceo ignoring Kaiba's comment before and introducing himself. "I don't care who you are! I want you out of here before I call security!, Kaiba yells angry as hell. "Do you know who you're messing with?", Stearn asks dangerously. "Do you?", asks Kaiba right back. "So that's the way it's going to be", says Stearn with a dangerous smile forming, "Then let the fun begin. When I'm through with you, they're won't be anything left."

Kaiba has a sinking feeling like something bad is going to happen in the near future but shoves the feeling aside as he sees security escorting the ceo and his representatives off the premises. "Sir", Kaiba's secretary questions him as she stands beside him. "Run a background check on John Stearn, don't let even the slightest detail get by, and I want it by 4'. Understand me", Kaiba says in response. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba", says the secretary as she goes out the door to do just that.


End file.
